


Sinbound

by GutsyGumHoe



Category: Star Wars
Genre: (not that much I promise), 16+ please, Blood Kink, Choking, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lemons, Mutual Masturbation, No reylo, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow ass burn, Smut, Switch Kylo, Switch Reader, Virgin Kylo Ren, breath play, first fanfic, kylo doesn’t understand aftercare, off cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutsyGumHoe/pseuds/GutsyGumHoe
Summary: Darkness surrounded you. You stepped back, feeling the leather of your pants rubbing against your legs, everything so quiet and still, if almost seemed you were alone- but you weren’t. The telltale signs of metal settling and small spider like legs hitting the ground were enough to confront that you were surrounded by droids, but not by any, droidekas. Your eyes darted around the black room, the only thing you could see were the droids eyes slowly being lit up, coming to life as if all of their switches had been turned on.Bright green circular orbs formed in your hands, speckles if the green light swarmed around them before being sucked into the orb, as if they were drawing power from the the air around you. The light of the orbs only helped you see a few feet Infront of you, but lit up enough to tell you that there were more than 10 in a formation around you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded you. You stepped back, feeling the leather of your pants rubbing against your legs, everything so quiet and still, if almost seemed you were alone- but you weren’t. The telltale signs of metal settling and small spider like legs hitting the ground were enough to confront that you were surrounded by droids, but not by any, droidekas. Your eyes darted around the black room, the only thing you could see were the droids eyes slowly being lit up, coming to life as if all of their switches had been turned on.

Bright green circular orbs formed in your hands, speckles if the green light swarmed around them before being sucked into the orb, as if they were drawing power from the the air around you. The light of the orbs only helped you see a few feet Infront of you, but lit up enough to tell you that there were more than 10 in a formation around you. 

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, letting your body relax. You swung your right arm towards a droid, the orb releasing from your hand and hitting the droideka. This set off the others, their spiderlike legs charging towards you, the orb you lost formed quickly back into your hand.  
You continued to throw the orbs at the droids, they were strong, you had to use 2-3 orbs per droid, but not strong enough to defeat you.

Moving around the room you threw a droid against the wall, green encapsulating the droid before being sucked back into the orbs. After a good half hour, the droids were just remains on the ground and blue light filled the room. Looking up at the screen Infront of you. You placed your arms behind your back, your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. The sunken face of your leader fizzled onto screen.

“Seems we have to make your training a little harder next time, little witch.” The shell of a man said, his raspy dark voice making you straighten up.

This was as close of a compliment you were going to get from your supreme leader, but it made you happy none of the less.”Thank you so much supreme leader, I do think I should be pushed more during training.” You said, your voice strong and respectful. A creaking of a droid came from behind you, but you quickly blasted him away.

Snoke let out a sigh of dissatisfaction which made your heart fall down to your stomach.”Little Witch, I have a mission for you, it will further your training.” He said, leaning back in his chair, his hands enclosed on each other.

“My protege, Kylo Ren, has been struggling lately with the force. His efforts have been low during training, so I have decided that you will be assisting him with his duty’s and mission.” Snoke looked at you with dark eyes.

You opened your mouth to protest, but he raised his hand.”This is not optional little witch, you will expected to be on the shuttle at 0900 tomorrow.” He announced.

You held your breath, trying not to speak out of turn. “Thank.. thank you Supreme Leader for this opportunity.” You breathed, a little too much attitude in your voice, but Snoke ignored it.

“You are dismissed.” The screen turned black and the lights in the room returned to normal. 

You screamed, throwing a already destroyed droid against the wall. You had to babysit the child commander? For what! Your performance was top notch lately, there was no reason for this. Was this just a test to see how you would react? You considered calling Snoke back, demanding that he chose someone else, but you couldn’t openly disrespect him like that. You clutched at your cloak, seething as you stormed out of the meeting room and to your quarters. 

Sliding open the doors, you find that all of your stuff was already packed and ready to go, which made you even more heated than you were. Throwing your training clothes to the floor you stormed into the bathroom, turning the water all the way cold. You needed to calm down before you killed some poor unsuspecting officer. 

Scrubbing your body clean of sweat and stress, you thought of your mission. Kylo Ren, the Jedi killer, was no stranger to you. You had met him a few times in the past, no conversation except nods. But you heard stories of him, how he has tantrums and kills any officer that dares to cross him. He was a child really, and you had to spend god knows long babysitting him.

Getting out of the shower you wrapped yourself in a towel, drying off quickly when you saw the time 1200. How long were you in the shower for? 

Dressing in casuals, you braided your hair and prepared to sleep. Anger still seethed through you, but you knew if you didn’t sleep, the next day would been even more miserable than it already will be.

Checking your holopad to see any new messges from Snoke, hoping that he called off the mission. He didn’t, no new messages. You threw it onto the ground before rolling over in your bed, clamping your eyes shut, demanding that sleep take over. It did after a few minutes, leaving only 7 hours until your demise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.“ -Plato

0800 came quicker than you were expecting, the alarm from your holopad Waking you up from bus for darkness, you never really had dreams, the only thing you remember was going to sleep and then waking up. You never really understood why, but you didn’t give it much more thought. 

Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before dread started to seep into your body. Rising from your warm bed you begrudgingly slipped on your clothes. They were mostly all black, Except a thick light grey belt that hung around your waist. Looking down at the red cloak on the floor, you considered packing it up and not wearing it during your transmission to the finalizer. You shook your head, if you were going to make people respect you, you had to show up looking your best.

Standing Infront of the mirror one last time before wrapping the cloak around you. You took your hair out of the braid it was in, your usual straight hair now wavy from it’s night in the braid. You ran your hands down your clothes, examining yourself. The cloak you wore was personally made for you. Silver embroidery donned the sides, symbols and patterns of your people stitched into the red fabric, reminding you of where you came from. Crystals from your home planet Dothamir were sewn into it, for fashion and for the use of your magic. It was better than carrying around a huge crystal ball everywhere you went. 

Your door opened and a small helper droid toppled into your room, it was long and flat at the top almost like a little table. It started to stack your bags on top of its back before walking out presumably wanting you to follow it, and you did. 

Walking past a few storm troopers as you walk down the hallway to the hangar, The familiar steel and white walls guided you until you stopped right in front of the shuttle you were supposed to take. 

There were three storm troopers standing next to it, waiting for you to board before they did. The droid walked Infront of you, slipping your things off of its back inside the shuttle before walking out with a small chirp.

You headed immediately to the head of the ship, meeting with the pilot. Sitting in the chair next to him, you brought out your holopad, hoping to see something change, but same result, nothing.

The pilot glanced at you.”It’s an honor being your escort, sister.” He said, sitting up straight in his chair. You glanced at him, waving your hand towards him as he started to punch in the coordinates to the finalizer.

A droid came around, this one short and skinny. It carried a small tray. It had a cup of water and a small pill. You took it, not really comfortable on the with being in a shuttle for long times. Leaning back chair, you tried to make the most of the few hours you have left without the child commander.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People will do anything, no matter how absurd, in order to avoid facing their own souls."-Carl Jung

_Smoke filled your lungs as you gasped, running through the streets of an old familiar village. Screams and fire filled your senses. Frantically looking around, you realized you had lost your group, you ran back the way you just came, tears now streaming down your face as fear filled your chest. You were only fourteen and just begun to develop your powers, you couldn't even push a pillow over yet, let alone defend yourself. You cursed nightsister Talazin for trusting that Sith Lord, and making you and your sisters hide in this town. You held your Dathomir crystal close to your chest, whispering to the mother, pleading for her protection._

_Rounding the corner you saw the familiar faces of your sisters and brothers. Running towards them, you didn’t notice how lifeless they looked until you slowed down and noticed the stormtroopers closing in on you._

-

The feeling of the shuttle halting to a stop woke you from your unexpected nap. Walking out of the cockpit, you ran your fingers through your hair and brushed off your clothes, making sure you looked presentable for your meeting with the child. You didn’t know what to expect, only hearing rumors and stories from Snoke. But you know what he looked like, seeing him many times before, but the first time you saw him will always stick with you.

Shaking your head from that thought as you heard the latch hiss open. The storm troopers who accompanied you went first, the pilot, then the droid. You never let people walk behind you if you knew about it, just something weird you picked up. Finally walking out, you noticed a very pale man with fiery orange hair waiting presumably for you. Plastering on a fake smile you held out your hand for the man.

“General Armitage Hux, what a pleasure it is to be in your presence,” Hux said, taking your hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. Your face almost turned into a scowl.

“Likewise, General Hux.” You said, pulling your hand away and making it noticeable that you were wiping it off with your cloak.”Where is Commander Ren?” You asked, looking around.

“He was supposed to be here 2 hours ago, I am so very sorry for the inconvenience, his mission must be taking longer than we predicted.” Hux said, noticeably irritated about the situation.”But, let me show you to your quarters so you can get settled and comfortable before your meeting with the Commander.”

With that, he turned onto his heels and started walking out of the hangar, not waiting for your response. You and the baggage droid walked after him, the little metal stepping noise from the droid made you smile just a bit before going back to the formal scowl you always had.

As you got further down into the hallway and up a few elevators, you started to notice fewer and fewer stormtroopers until there were none.  
“You will be sleeping in the same wing as Commander Ren.” Hux says before stopping in front of your door, gesturing to a pad in front of the door.”It’ll only open to your handprint.” He said.

You placed your hand onto the pad, the door opening, revealing the huge quarters. The droid rushed in, immediately getting to work on putting up your items. “Thank you general hux, you are dismissed.” You said quietly, waving your hand and stepping into your quarters, the doors closing behind you.

Looking around the room, you noticed how almost everything was black. As soon as you walked in, there was a huge living room with a holocron hanging in front of a long couch. There were a few grey pillows on it, but it didn't help the fact that it looked stiff and hard. Walking into a door that leads off of the living room, you entered the kitchen. There was nothing in there except a few chairs along a marble island. Everything was so grey and drab, nothing like your red room back on the supremacy.

Leaving the kitchen you finally got into your bedroom, The big king size bed standing proudly in the middle of the room, and to no surprise had black sheets and a black comforter. The droid hurriedly worked to get your stuff out. It took out your Dathomir crystal ball. You quickly whisked it out of his hands with your magick, not wanting any being to touch it. You gently set it down on the desk. Taking off your shoes, which annoyed you when they hit the marble flooring.

Taking off your cloak, laying it out on a chair. Walking into the living room, you noticed a new holopad and commlink on your coffee table. Picking up the commlink and placing it into your pocket, knowing that you most likely will never use it.

Sitting on the couch immediately made your bones ache, why did they have to choose the most uncomfortable seating in the galaxy. Wincing as you tried to make yourself comfortable, who knew how long Kylo Ren would take.

As if you summoned him, your commlink buzzed. Fishing it out of your pocket you held it up to your ear.”General Hux speaking, Commander Ren will be landing in a few minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 150+ hits. it isnt alot but its more than i thought i would get!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make improvements, not excuses. Seek respect, not attention." - Roy T. Bennett

Whisking your cloak off the chair, taking no time to run out of your room and down the hallways. You wanted to be there when he came in, you wanted to show him how unphased you were that he wasn’t there for your arrival, but there for his  _ late _ arrival. Slowing down once you entered the hangar, you noticed a huge ship entering the hangar.

It was a beautiful ship, and one you recognized. It was the Silencer, Kylo Ren’s personal transport, you’ve been in it only once before, but just to check it out, you’ve never flown in it. Standing near Hux, you exchanged a few greetings before both standing straight, hands behind backs, a sign of respect for the commander.

At first, the Storm Troopers walked out, only 4 walked out, which was weird considering they were with the commander, there obviously should’ve been more. The pilot came out, lining up with the other workers, saluting when heavy footsteps came down the walkway. 

Staring straight forwards, Kylo ren continued to make his way down the ramp towards you. His obsidian black helmet reflected everything around it, showing nothing of the face it was hiding. He stopped in front of Hux, turns out he wasn’t walking towards you.

“Commander, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you again.” You said, forcing your hand out in front of him, gently pushing Hux to the side. The helm looked down at you, before looking back at Hux.

“Mission wasn’t successful, it turns out it was a wild goose chase.” A robotic voice came from the helmet as he turned to Hux, completely ignoring you.

This made your whole body heat up in anger, where was his manners! Controlling your anger, you let them talk, he has to acknowledge you in some way, Snoke had sent you, it wasn’t like you were no one.

Hux looked visibly uncomfortable at this small interaction, clearing his throat as he backed away.”We will discuss this further in a meeting, it looks like you have some other matters to attend to.” He said before quickly striding away.    
  


You stepped in front of Kylo Ren, looking up at him. You were a good 5’7”, but the man in front of you made you look like a small Ewok. “Commander Kylo Ren, I do wish for you to not ignore me.” You said, trying to be calm mannered towards him, not wanting to make a scene.

  
  


“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you, no wonder Snoke calls you ‘little witch’,” Kylo said, looking down at you. Through the black visor, you could see your face contort into anger.

“You will refrain from calling me that,  _ Ren _ .” You growled. A soft static noise came from Kylo’s helmet as he walked away, striding past the line of stormtroopers.

You bristled up in anger and decided to follow him, seeing as he was going to his quarters. Since he was taller than you, his strides made it almost impossible to catch up. As you rounded the corner that led your quarters, you hit a large black wall. Turns out it wasn’t a black wall, but the back of Kylo ren.    
  


“Do not follow me, little witch, it isn’t polite.” The robotic voice hummed throughout the hallway.

“Says the man who doesn’t even respect his equal.” You say, brushing past him and to the door of your quarters.”And besides, I live next to you, I was just merely walking to my quarters.” You smiled at him, placing your hand to the pad. The door slid open as you turned to look at him.”My assignment is to babysit you, Commander, so you might as well start respecting me.” You hummed before walking into your quarters, the doors sliding shut behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake.”  
> ― Napoleon Bonaparte

_ Something wasn’t right.  _ You didn’t know what was wrong, but there was something in the air that just didn’t settle well with you. It had been 2 days since you had boarded the finalizer and Kylo has been avoiding you every chance he gets. You only had seen him once since he arrived, but every time you see a glimpse of his cape down the hallway he disappears as if he was never there.

You had been invited to watch or participate in some training sessions by someone you cherished very deeply- Captain Phasma. She was amazing at everything she did, everyone listened to her and never thought twice about her orders. You wanted to command such respect from others, just like her.

Striding along the hallways you watched a few stormtroopers be wheeled into the hallway going to the infirmary, many with blaster wounds and others already dead. You decided to follow, hearing a few screams but one among them stood out the most. It wasn’t a scream of pain, it was a scream of anger. You hastily made your way into the infirmary, noticing Hux standing in the doorway of one of the private rooms. Walking up to him you could hear their conversation.

“How does a scavenger from Jakku escape our base and harm you in such a way!” Hux yelled, his face almost as red as his hair.

“I’ve already told you she is force sensitive-” Kylo hissed through his helmet. He was laying down on a hospital bed, a few nurses around him. 

“Force-sensitive or not! She has had no training with the force but she still has gotten away from you!” Hux ran a hand through his hair.”I’m starting to question your power, you couldn’t even retrieve the last part of the holo ma-” Hux had let out a soft gurgling sound, cutting off his sentence.

“You will not talk to me like that,” Kylo growled, the nurses had cut away most of the fabric covering his wounds, starting an IV in his right arm.

Hux started to turn blue, grabbing at the invisible hand around his throat. You watched for a moment before he was released, putting his own hands around his throat as he ran out of the room.

“Leave this room witch,” Kylo ordered. 

“I didn’t know you were so weak.” You leaned against the doorway, the nurses working on him looking visibly uncomfortable.

Kylo raised his arm as if to start force choking you too before letting it drop onto the mattress. This had made you smile, he couldn’t hurt you, especially since you were so close to his master.

A nurse nervously walked over to you.”I-I'm going to h-have toaskyoutoleave-!” She breathed out quickly, looking down at your feet.”W-we have to work on Commander Ren and his stress levels are t-too high.” She stammered.

“Alright, but have someone call me whenever you’re done.” You said, looking at Kylo.

“No, you will not.” He growled.

“That's an order from your superior.” You said to the nurse before walking out. You and Kylo had the same rank, but you were a little bit higher than him. 

You heard the door slam behind you as you walked out of the infirmary, deciding to head down to the training you were invited to, maybe Captain Phasma had some information about what happened. You felt out of the loop, who was this Jakku girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to francoiseangel for being so kind to me and actually recognizing me from my work.;-;   
> But also thank you all so much for 11 kudos and 400+ reads!!! wow!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Jamie here! This is my first ever Kylo x Reader fanfic! I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> If you haven’t already guessed, the reader is a nightsister, and if you haven’t already guessed too, this story isn’t exact to cannon. It’ll still have cannon deaths (except Kylos) and cannon info, but some might be modified. 
> 
> I’ll be updating this story as much as I can. And if you have suggestions, please leave them in the comments! Bye!


End file.
